The Missing Dolohov
by BeautiflDisastar
Summary: What happens When Antonin's memories are returned? What happens when a bombshell is dropped on Draco? What happens when Hermione's world is turned upside down? Will Forgiveness be given or are the pasts too tainted to be given light? -On Hiatus-
1. Memories

**A/N: This is my first actual stand alone fan fiction. I do have a poem fic up already but as for an actual story here's my first. Review please. Also note I have 2 small children so updating will be sporadic. Thanks for understanding.**

 **I Do Not own any part of the Harry Potter World That right lies with J.k Rowlings. All I have is my ideas.**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Prologue._**

 ** _September 19th 1979_**

 _Antonin Dolohov was pacing the floor of his sitting room. He was eagerly awaiting the birth of his daughter, he had been thrown out of the room by the mediwitch in charge of delivering his baby. He heard Amelie scream again and was on the verge of storming her bedroom mediwitch or not when the mediwitch called for him. "Lord Dolohov you are required" the short plump witch said. Antonin all but ran to his wife's side. "You're doing great, I need you to push one more time." He heard the mediwitch tell Amelie. Amelie grasped his hand, nearly breaking it and pushed. Mia Madeline Dolohov came into the word screaming._

 _Mia was such a beautiful baby Antonin thought. She had chocolate brown eyes and sandy brown hair with little curls starting to show. She had ten perfect fingers, slender like Amelies and ten perfect toes. She had a cute button nose and a beautiful smile. She was his pride and joy. The only thing he regretted was that she was born during the dark lords reign, not that she had anything to worry about being a pureblood and part of the sacred twenty eight._

 _Everything changed the October after her first birthday. Halloween night to be exact. The dark lord had heard of a prophecy of a boy born in July and had decided to get rid of him before he could oppose him only his plan backfired and the dark lord vanished without a trace. Mysteriously beaten by a one year old child and no one knew how it was done._

 _That night there was a raid on his house. Mia was with Lady Malfoy and her son Draco. Antonin came home to find his mansion on ruins. "AMELIE, AMELIE" he shouted frantically running through the house his heart dropping into his stomach as silence answered him. He ran into Amelies room and his knees gave out at the sight before him. He dropped to the floors, loud wails of anguish escaping him._

 _Amelie was laying on the floor, blood covering her perfect frame. She was white as a sheet and rasping for breath. "Amelie, my love hold on. I'll call for help." He said to her tears running down his face. Amelie, shook her head and motioned to him to come to her. Every movement causing her pain. "Antonin.. It's.. No.. Use.. Promise.. Me.. You'll.. Keep.. Our.. Mia.. Safe.." She rasped, each word becoming more difficult for her to say. When she was met with silence she spoke again. "PROMISE.. ME.. Antonin.. I.. Love.. You.. Both." She finished with difficulty. "I promise my love" Antonin managed to get out before the light faded from her brown eyes and she was gone forever._

 _Antonin laid there for hours holding the lifeless body of his wife. Screaming at the world, his pain and anguish overcoming his senses before he could get up and floo to Malfoy Manor. Lucius was the first to see him "Antonin my friend… " he trailed off at seeing Antonins red eyes and pale face, his shirt covered in Amelies blood. "Dobby" Lucius called. A small house elf appeared, "Master" the creature said. Bring me a shirt that would fit Lord Dolohov and two glasses with a bottle of my best firewhiskey. The house elf disappeared with a small pop only to reappear a moment later with the items Lucius required. "Thank you, Dobby. You may go." The elf named Dobby disappeared again._

 _Lucius handed Antonin the light blue T-shirt and told him to change. Antonin numbly took the shirt and went into the bathroom, stripped his white blood stain shirt off and slipped on Lucius's shirt over his head. When he had the shirt on he walked back to Lucius who guided him into his personal office, shut the door and cast a locking and silencing charm. Lucius looked at his oldest friend and asked "What happened Antonin. Where's Amelie?" Lucius watched as the moment Amelies name came out of his mouth Antonins shoulders started to shake and he looked Lucius in the eyes, tears forming and whispered "Dead."_

 _"Dead, what do you mean dead? How, when?" Lucius didn't know what to say. He was shocked. Antonin turned to Lucius and said "Raid on the mansion. Amelie was caught in the crossfire. It was already too late when I got there. I only had a few moments before she.." His voice breaking. He couldn't say it. He couldn't make it true. Lucius grabbed the other man into a bear hug where they both held onto each other silent sobs wracking their bodies._

 _Amelie's funeral was held the next week. A simple affair with just Mia, the Malfoys and himself. Shortly after Antonin sat in Lucius's office drawing up a marriage contract for Draco and Mia as was the old way. They sealed the contract with blood. The Malfoys were the only ones that knew of his plan._

 _He was going to send Mia somewhere where she would be safe. Away from him and away from the aftermath of the war. He couldn't be sure the dark lord was gone. There was no body, no indication he had actually died. Antonin didn't believe for a minute he was gone. Mia would be safer elsewhere so that when the dark lord came back he couldn't use his daughter as a pawn to control him. He would play it safe. Not only that but it hurt to look at her when she reminded him so much of Amelie. He would plan and he would make the plan perfect and put it into play. He sighed sadly he would miss her when she was gone._

 ** _June 6th 1982_**

 _Antonin had been following a muggle couple around for days now using a disillusionment charm. Jean and Richard Granger, the couple he had decided his Mia would be safe with. He followed them home and stunned them. Using an expansion charm he set up a room for Mia, he placed his darling two year old in the toddler bed. He watched her sleep for a moment and before he lost his nerve and went home points his wand at her sleeping form and said "obliviate" he removed all memories of himself and Amelie and locked them away behind a strong memory charm that he could remove when the day came. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before leaving her room. He then moved on to Jean and Richard obliviating them and placing two years of memories within their minds. He left photos of Mia all over the house, muggle photos of course. He took a photo of him, Amelie and Mia flicked his wand at it and it became a photo of Jean, Richard and Hermione._

 _Hermione Jean Granger would be Mia's new identity and it was a safe identity as he was the only one who knew this name and the parents names. He apparated back home and removed the memories of Mia from his mind, placing them in a vial which he gave to Lucius for safekeeping. No one would mention Mia for another fifteen years when poor Draco would get a shock of his life._

 **Present Day.**

Lucius floo'd into the Dolohov Mansion, it had been many years since he last stepped foot inside of it. It looked completely different than what he remembered but Antonin had remodeled it after Amelie died, not wanting the memory of her to haunt him every time he came home. Lucius grasped the vials he had inside his robe pocket. A house elf greeted him. "This way Lord Malfoy. Master shall see you in the sitting room." Lucius followed the elf and took a seat on the black couch and waited for Antonin to make his appearance.

"Lucius, to what do I owe this visit?" Antonin asked cheerfully.

"I can't just want to see my old friend?" Lucius said cheekily.

"You can but that is not the reason you are here is it?" Antonin said.

"No, my old friend it is not." Lucius said sadly.

"Well, then what is it?" Antonin asked worry lacing his voice.

"Many years ago, my oldest friend left me with a task. A task that was only to be completed after the dark lord was gone and it was safe. The time is now Antonin. It is time to complete the task you gave me all those years ago." Lucius reminded his friend.

Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out the vials of Antonins memories. "These belong to you, it is time to restore them back to their rightful place." Lucius said.

Antonin looked at his friend and nodded. If Lucius said he had tasked him to do this then he believed him even if he didn't remember. Lucius carefully opened the vials standing them up on the table, pointed his wand at the vials and said Memorium Reuocator and flicked his wand at Antonin. Antonin watched as the silvery liquid disappeared and suddenly he grasped his head at the shock of his memories returning to their rightful place. Antonin dropped to the couch as the last memory clicked into it's place, he put his face in his hands and groaned "Oh, Mia, what have I done." tears freely falling down his face. Lucius left quietly, knowing Antonin need time alone to sort through all the memories and feelings assorted with them. He wouldn't intrude on his friend.

Narcissa Malfoy was delighted. Draco was coming home for the first time since the war ended. He had said in his letter that he had an announcement to make. She hoped he had gotten the promotion he so wanted and quite frankly deserved. She busied herself by making sure everything was perfect for his first dinner home. With a swish the flames in the hearth turned green and Draco stepped through. "Mother" he said kissing both her cheeks before turning to Lucius "Father" giving him a hug. "I have a guest coming in a few moments, if you don't mind." Draco said cheerfully.

"Of course not Draco" Lucius said. A few moments later another swish and a woman with strawberry blonde hair stepped through. She was wearing designer robes the shade of midnight. "Mother, Father may I introduce Miss Astoria Greengrass." Draco said smiling at the young witch. Unbeknownst to him his parents were shooting worried looks at each other before schooling their features into a calm mask. "It's lovely to meet you Miss Greengrass. Lucius said taking her hand and kissing it. "May I show you to your seat? He asked. Guiding her towards the table when she nodded.

Once they had finished dinner Draco stood. "Mother, Father, I have an announcement to make. I have asked lovely Astoria here to be my wife and she has blessed me by saying yes." Draco said grandly looking at his parents expecting to see them smiling and congratulating him but instead he was confused when he seen their faces drop.

Lucius was the first to recover. "Miss Greengrass, I apologize for our reactions but I'm afraid that this marriage can not happen. Draco is promised. Please don't blame my son for this as he was not aware of his contract. I apologize for any grievances this causes you." He said coolly. "Draco, please escort Miss Greengrass home and return here immediately, we have much to discuss." He ordered his son. Draco nodded at his father, anger marring his features. He walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and said Greengrass Manor and disappeared with a shocked, crying Astoria.

Lucius threw himself down onto the couch and looked over at his wife. "I knew we should have told him. I knew it! But I was under a vow not to mention her until Antonin got his memories back. Luckily it wasn't a moment to soon or this would be a lot harder." he exclaimed. Narcissa nodded. "I know dearest" she said grimly.

Draco floo'd back into his childhood home.

"Father, explain." He said angrily.

Lucius looked up at his son wearily. "It's a long story boy. You might as well pour yourself a drink and sit down." He told Draco who set about doing just that. Manners made him thrust a tumbler of firewhiskey into his father's hand while taking a seat nursing his own. Draco looked at his parents expectantly. "Well" he said.

"The year you were born my dear friend Antonin also had a child. A girl he named Mia." Lucius started as Draco cut him off. "Dolohov doesn't have any children father. I would know if he did. He basically lived with us for a while." Draco stated. Lucius waited for him to finish. "Would you like to hear what I have to say or would you rather interrupt me with what you think you know boy?" Lucius said scolding his son. "Sorry, Father. Continue please. Draco said feeling scolded.

"As I was saying Antonin had Mia, the two of you were best friends, nearly inseparable when tragedy struck, Antonin's lovely wife Amelie died during a raid, the same night the dark lord vanished. Antonin was out of his mind with worry for his daughter sent her to live with muggles. Tasking me to keep his memories of her and her whereabouts safe until we were sure it was safe. I took a vow that we would not speak of her until his memories were returned and luckily I did that earlier tonight. You and Mia are contracted by blood to marry. Neither of you will be able to marry another, if you tried it would only embarrass the two of you." Lucius said.

"So, you're telling me I'm bound to marry a girl that I don't remember? Where is this 'Mia'?" Draco asked his father.

"Yes, you are. However, Mia's whereabouts are not known. I spoke with Antonin before you came back. He can remember everything but who he left Mia with, what he renamed her as and where he left her. Technically speaking she's missing." Lucius informed Draco.

Draco groaned. This night couldn't get any worse. He thought. Narcissa came gracefully into the room with the two boys and handed Draco a photo. Draco looked down at the photo watching two little tykes holding hands, stumbling around trying to get used to walking. He smiled at his baby self. He looked closer at the girl, Mia. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't place it. She had dark chocolate eyes and golden caramel highlights throughout her sandy brown hair. Her hair was curly and she had a pretty smile. He smiled again as a hazy memory hit him.

"Raco!" The little tyke said stomping her foot, trying to get Draco's attention. "Yes, Mi Mi" Draco's smaller self said. "Luv u" Mia told him and hugged him. Draco could see his two year old self blush. "Wuv u" Little Draco replied.

Narcissa handed him another photo. "This was taken the day before she left." she told him. It was labeled June 5th 1982. Draco watched as Mia hugged his three old self. She was dressed in simple white party dress with her hair down showing her wild curls. He was wearing little suit. Little Draco hugged Mia back a smile ghosting his lips.

"This was taken on my birthday." Draco said a little choked up. He didn't understand why he was choked up over a girl he vaguely remembered, but the nagging feeling he knew her from somewhere kept getting stronger the more he looked at the picture.

"Yes, it was." Lucius said. "Antonin didn't want Mia to miss your birthday. He said it would be the last time she got to see you for a while and he wanted to give her a last day of fun." He explained.

"Do you still have your green stuffed dragon, Draco." Lucius asked smirking, knowing the answer.

"Yes, on the shelf above my bed, why?" Draco asked.

"Mia gave that to you that day. We've never been able to separate it from you since." Lucius said laughing. Draco shook his head, smiling


	2. For The First Time

**A/N Harry Potter Still belongs to J.k Rowlings.**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Antonin Dolohov woke up that night with sweat running down his back, dreaming of torture. What Antonin didn't understand was why he was dreaming of Hermione Granger, Potter's little sidekick. As much as everyone believed he was a monster he wasn't. He'd never participated in the dark lords revels stating that he couldn't bear to sully himself with such trivial filth after his wife had died. The dark lord seemed to respect that answer. He never tortured for fun, even if the rumours said he did. Hell, the only time Antonins wand did any sort of dark magic was when he was being attacked for being a death eater. Antonin had miraculously gotten away with standing by the sidelines for the most part.

The only real time he'd had to use a dark curse after the first wizarding war was in the Department Of Mysteries against Hermione Granger and even then his heart wasn't in it as the spell had fizzled out after barely making it to her. Somehow she had understood him. She gave him a look of hope and shook her head sadly. He had allowed her to stun him.

She had defended him at his trial which was the reason he was roaming free right now. He'd only had minimal fines and six months of magical house arrest. He'd been one of the luckier ones. Even Lucius had gotten it worst than him. Lucius had gotten a year of house arrest and major fines along with six months in Azkaban.

He sat up and shook his head. He tried to forget about his dreams during the day, yet he found his thoughts traveling back to the dream often. He still didn't understand what it was about Hermione Granger that he couldn't put his finger on. There was something he just can't shake. Maybe a visit to his old friend Lucius's would help clear his mind.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Burrow_**

Hermione Granger was sitting on Ron's bed looking across at her two best friends. "I've decided that I'm going back to finish out my N. E. W. T. S and my eighth year." Hermione said letting out a deep breath.

"I figured you would" Harry said calmly "but are you sure? Kingsley said that he would let us enter into auror training right away or wherever in the ministry we wanted."

Hermione had known Harry would be okay with her going back. He usually supported her decisions, it was Ronald she was worried about.

"I can't believe you didn't bother to talk to me about this!" Ron said angrily. "We're supposed to be a couple, how are we going to do that if you're away at Hogwarts all year? He spat.

"Well Ronald, you will be beginning auror training soon and will be busy anyways, plus there's always Hogsmeade weekends. Harry will be going to see Ginny you could just tag along now couldn't you?" Hermione said sounding like she was talking to a five year old.

"That's completely besides the point! When I come home from a long day of training I want you home! Ron started ranting. Harry tried to step in before Ron said something he was going to regret.

"Ron, mate.. She's going to Hogwarts not Beauxbatons and you should really calm down" Harry said with a warning tone

"No, Harry let him tell me what he thinks I should be doing with **MY** life!" Hermione growled.

Hermione now stood a foot away from Ron. "Let me guess where you we're heading in your little rant. You want me to stay home and not work, pop out a few children, have dinner done when you walk in. Is that about right? She said in a dangerously low tone.

"See here, Hermione" Ron said oblivious to the look of pure fury on Hermione's face.

"No!" Hermione said poking him in the chest. "You see here Ronald, I will not be staying home dutifully cooking dinner and having children while you work, making me dependant on you for every little thing." She snapped, continuing to poke him in the chest and watching Harry as he slipped from the room.

"I AM going back to school and when I've graduated I WILL be finding a job, something I'm good at, something I believe in! I will have children when and IF I want them, which by the way I'm not entirely sure I do!" If you can't accept that maybe we shouldn't be together! She told him with a tone of finality.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe we shouldn't be together! But just so you know, no one's going to want a know-it-all like you. You'll end up alone! Ron screamed at her, stomping to the door and slamming it behind him.

Hermione stared dumbfounded at the door that her boyfriend well ex boyfriend now she supposed had just stormed out of. She hadn't expected things to take a turn like this. She had known he wasn't going to be happy about her decision but this? She shook her head sadly. Sighing she flopped down onto the bed Harry had vacated during hers and Ronalds fight. Why did things always end up like this she wondered. It's like he doesn't even know me at all. There's no possible way I would be happy playing the role of a traditional stay at home wife. Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps and seen Ginny come through the door. The beautiful redhead was dressed in Harry's old gryffindor jersey with a pair of dark blue jeans on. Her brown eyes sparked with anger.

"My nitwit of a brothers gone and done it now." Ginny ground out. "He decided after your spat he would round on Harry for not taking his side. The tosser actually told Harry he should take a leaf out of dad's book when we get married so I know how to behave" she venomously hissed. Hermione heard Ronalds screams just then.

"You bat boogied him didn't you" Hermione said smirking. "Serves him bloody right" Ginny said smiling.

" **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY YOU COME UNHEX YOUR BROTHER RIGHT NOW** " came the dulcet tones of Mrs. Weasley.

" **I WILL DO NO SUCH THING HE DESERVED IT** " Ginny shouted back. Ginny disappeared through the door and shortly after Hermione could hear them arguing. She heard Molly gasp at something Ginny said.

Hermione sat there thinking. As much as she loved the noise and bustle of The Burrow she couldn't wait to get back to the familiarity of Hogwarts next week. She had six days left.

The next day at breakfast two letters came for her and Ginny with Hogwarts stamps on them. Hermione opened hers pulling out the normal supply list and a second handwritten letter from Headmistress McGonagall along with a golden badge. the letter read

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are overwhelmed that you will be returning this year and as such have decided to make you head girl. A few things you need to be aware of as headgirl you will no longer reside in the gryffindor common room instead you and the head boy will reside together. You will have your own bedrooms but the common room and bathroom will have to be shared. Normally we do not disclose the other head until the start of the term however given your history together I find it prudent to do so now._ Hermione had a niggling suspicion that was confirmed in the next sentence of Headmistress McGonagall's letter.

 _The headboy this year is Draco Malfoy. If you feel that you cannot reside with him and proficiently do head duties together please inform me immediately so I may chose another. Meeting in my office before the term feast._

 _Wishing to find you well._

 _Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

Hermione immediately penned Mcgonagall back letting her know that she could in fact tolerate Malfoy's presence and is honored that they would choose her. Molly seeing Hermione had finished congratulated Hermione on making Head Girl and shrieked as Ginny had been made Prefect. " A celebration is in order!" Molly said clasping her hands together.

The next few days seemed to fly by. A celebration dinner for the girls had been had, supplies gotten from Diagon Alley and now Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ronald were standing at Platform 9 ¾. Hermione stood there thoughtfully as for the first time since they were eleven she would be making the journey on the Hogwarts express without Harry and Ron. After a few tearful goodbyes to the boys Hermione and Ginny made their way to the front of the train where the prefects and the heads were to sit to get their first set of instructions. The Hogwarts express pulled out of the station leaving Harry and Ron behind to start their newest adventure.


	3. Back To Hogwarts

**A/N: ****I am overwhelmed with the amount of followers, reviews and favorites this story has gotten since I uploaded it and I just want to thank all of you for that. Also once again I do not own Harry Potter that right still lies with jk Rowlings.**

 **Chapter 3**

"It's a little strange, riding the train and going to Hogwarts without them," Hermione said to Ginny thoughtfully.

"Whatever will you do Granger? A whole year without Potty and Weasel." the amused voice of Draco Malfoy said. Hermione looked over and seen the blonde Slytherin leaning against the compartment doorframe, smirking at her. Draco had certainly filled out over the summer Hermione thought. Gone was the gauntness of his face and his grey eyes weren't as hollowed. A little color had returned to his skin tone making him porcelain again instead of the dull grey he had sported last year. He had regained the weight he'd lost under Voldemort's reign. He still had the haunted look in his eyes but she supposed they all did after fighting a war. Gone were the robes hanging off his frame to be replaced by the sophisticated ones that fit him quite nicely, Hermione thought. She immediately chastised herself. I should not be looking this closely at Draco Malfoy of all people.

Hermione leveled a glare at Draco, meeting his steel grey eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "Better than you will I would assume," Hermione said smirking back. "Whatever will you do with your spare time now that Harry's not here for you to obsess over?" she finished laughing at him. She saw Ginny's eyes sparkle with amusement before she doubled over in hysterics.

"I think this year will be quite interesting indeed, after all, I will be living with the brains of the golden trio." Draco said smirking back at her. Draco walked forward and sat down on the compartment seat opposite of Hermione. Draco looked Hermione over trying to figure out what the niggling feeling in the back of his head was. He felt as though he knew her as more than Hermione Granger like he knew her on a more personal level. Ridiculous he thought. It is Granger. He leaned back, sighing. The other prefects started filing in. There was Ginny Weasley and Phoenix Griffon for Gryffindor, Lyra Hobbie and Corvus Fallow for Hufflepuff, Vincent Blackworth and Bria Spink for Slytherin, lastly Alayna White and Rigel Gayle for Ravenclaw. Draco hadn't had much interaction with any of them except Ginny. _It's a whole new generation. Draco_ thought suddenly. _This is my last year and then I'll be heading into the adult world officially._

"Now that we're all here we can start." Hermione said addressing the prefects. "Your job as prefects will be to help the students in your house with all problems. When a problem arises that you can't handle you will come get either myself or Draco here and we will handle it. Each of you will have routes, the combination will be boy, girl and always be with an opposite house member. For example Ginny and Corvus Fallow you can take the first route tonight, the following nights will be as follows Bria Spink and Rigel Gayle, Alayna White and Phoenix Griffon, lastly Vincent Blackworth and Lyra Hobbie. You may come up with your own schedules after that to be turned into myself or Draco by Friday." Hermione said to the group, turning to Draco Hermione said: "Will you take Slytherin and Hufflepuff while I take Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to give them their passwords?" Draco nodded in affirmative.

"Blackworth and Spink follow me," Draco said walking over to the empty compartment across from the one they were currently in. "The password for Slytherin is Salazar, Remember you will be leading the first years to the common room. Do not lose any of them and keep everybody as orderly as you can."Dismissed." Draco said. As Blackworth was leaving the room Draco hears him mutter something with the words death eater in it. "Actually Blackworth please remain behind. After Bria had left Draco turned to Vincent "Let's hear it." He said snidely, "You obviously have a problem with me so let's get this out of the way."

"Yeah, I do, I don't see why they allowed a death eater turned traitor back let alone as Head Boy." Vincent said venomously. "Let me get this straight." Draco said with an amused look on his face even if his blood was boiling "You think you could've been a death eater that you could have done the assignments the dark lord assigned with no problem? Let me tell you, you have no idea what it's like to be under his reign. All you know is what you've been toldt. You're not even part of the sacred twenty-eight. You wouldn't even be here right now if it hadn't have been for the head girl in there. You have no idea what it's like to live with a monster. I will tell you right now though I will not accept this behavior from a prefect. If you feel you cannot perform your duties than you may let me know now and I will have you replaced. Are we Clear?" Draco almost hissed at him. "Crystal." Vincent said before leaving.

Draco sunk down onto the compartment seat trying to regain his cool before dealing with any other students. A timid knock alerted him to Hermione's presence. "I've finished Hufflepuff for you, I heard your conversation." Draco groaned inwardly, _Great._ He thought. _Just great._

"Come to tell me how I handled that wrong are you?" Draco snapped at her and immediately regretted it. "Damn it, I'm sorry Granger, I'm just on edge." Draco apologized.

Hermione looked at Draco thoughtfully, "No, actually I wasn't. I was actually going to tell you that you're not the monster everyone thinks you are. You are the reason our mission did not fail in the manor, you could have identified Harry, Ron and Me but you didn't. That kid doesn't know what he's on about, we know what it's like living under that madman, Draco." Hermione said softly putting her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes for the first time with sincerity.

"Draco, you know better than most what it's like to live in constant fear. We were both children fighting an adults war with no clue on what to do, mistakes were made and both sides lost there was no winner, not with a number of people each side buried.

I know for a fact you have changed. You wouldn't be here if you hadn't, you wouldn't be sharing a room with me if you hadn't nor would you be sitting here allowing me to touch you without springing away in disgust and many snide comments." Hermione said. "Now, get up, dust yourself off and put your Malfoy ego back on and let's get out there, Besides we've arrived at Hogwarts and we have a meeting with McGonagall before the feast." She demanded, pulling Draco to his feet.

Hermione led Draco out of the compartment dropping his hand. Walking towards the exit she disembarked the train, losing Draco almost immediately to the crowd of confused and bewondered first years and the older students who were trying to make their ways towards the thestral drawn carriages. Hermione shook her head feeling a little sad that there weren't any students that could say that they couldn't see the thestrals now, herself included. She noticed the look of bewilderment on many older students faces. Hermione started heading towards the carriages, stopping after hearing the familiar voice of Hagrid.

"Ow ya doin Mione" Hagrid asked her.

"Just great Hagrid, looking forward to this year" She replied.

"Tea N Biscuits sometime yeah?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

"Of course, Hagrid" She said and with that she walked away, listening to Hagrid call all the first years around for their beginning journey to Hogwarts on the boats. She hoped no one fell in this year like the year Dennis Creevey did. Thinking of Dennis made her think of Collin. He would be redoing his sixth year as most of the students were redoing the year that Voldemort had messed up for them. Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her head and finally made it to the carriages. She immediately spotted Draco as he was in a carriage all by himself. She also spotted Ginny but her carriage was already filled with Neville, Luna and Seamus. Hermione waved at them and made her way over to the carriage Draco was in. Draco looked kind of surprised when she got into the carriage. They sat in silence as the thestrals began to pull them towards the Hogwarts entrance. "It's going to be strange this year." Hermione said trying to break the silence. Little did she know how strange things were going to get.

Their carriage pulled up to the doors and Draco stood up opening the carriage door and holding his hand out to Hermione. "Why Draco, you do such nice things for me." She said playfully.

"Don't get used to it, I wouldn't want you to get the idea that I was holding you back from opening the door yourself." He said with his trademark sneer until a few moments later he outright laughed at Hermione's offended face. Hermione grasped his hand and he helped her down. The pair received many strange looks from Gryffindor all the way to Hufflepuff students. These looks went unnoticed as the pair made their way into Hogwarts and hurried towards the Headmistress's office.

Draco and Hermione stopped in front of the stone cats. McGonagall had replaced the gargoyles with cats the moment she had received word she would be the headmistress. She had told Hermione once that she hated the gargoyles.

"Passssword" The stone cat on the right hissed at them.

"Bagpipes." Hermione said cheerfully.

Draco looked at Hermione with a bewildered look on his face "Bagpipes?" Draco asked.

"Yup." Hermione replied, watching the stone cats stretch lazily before bounding out of the way as the spiral staircase to Headmistress McGonagall's office came into view.

"Headmistress McGonagall chose bagpipes because when she was younger she used to accidently magic her muggle father's set to play themselves for her. It is one of her happier memories." Hermione explained to Draco stepping onto one of the staircase swirled them upwards until stopping in front of a large wooden door. Draco being ever the gentleman stepped forward and knocked.

"Enter." came McGonagall's voice almost immediately and the door swung open revealing the room. Minerva had completely redone the office. Gone was the side table full of gidgets and gadgets replaced with a tea table with a waiting teaset. Gone was the white stone looking walls replaced with dark mahogany colored wood walls. The headmistress's desk was neat and orderly just like the woman herself, not a paper out of place. The only thing that remained were the portraits of the previous headmasters hanging from the wall behind the headmistress's desk. Two new portraits caught Hermione's eye as she scanned them. One being Albus Dumbledore who smiled brightly when he caught her eye and the other being Severus Snape whom scowled at her. "Ever so pleasant." She mumbled to herself.

Draco cleared his throat, gaining Mcgonagall's Attention. "You wished to see us Headmistress?" He asked.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, I did indeed. I need to go over your roles as Head Boy and Girl with you along with tell you where your living arrangements are and the password to get into it." The headmistress said promptly. Draco listened halfheartedly as McGonagall went through the list of things they would now be expected to do as Heads. He watched enamoured as Hermione sat taking in each word eagerly. _She's adorable when she does that._ Draco absentmindedly thought. McGonagall must have finished because Hermione was starting to stand up so Draco jumped up trying to be nonchalant but Hermione noticed and rolled her eyes at him. "Now let us go join the rest of the castle and bring in the first years, Yes?" Mcgonagall said leading them down the stairs and back to the great hall.


	4. The Last Secret Of Severus Snape

_**Chapter Four**_

Hermione and Draco joined the welcoming feast, parting ways to go to their separate tables. Draco watched as McGonagall brought out the sorting hat and placed it on its stool. He looked over the first years seeing the looks of amazement on the muggle-born students and the looks of excitement and boredom on the pureblood students. A sudden hush fell over the hall as the sorting hat began his song. Draco wondered what it would be this year. He didn't have long to find out, for the sorting hat started to sing.

 _A division in houses is what causes wars._

 _Unity in all is what we need the most._

 _Should you be in the house of the wise_

 _The house of the humble_

 _The house of the bold_

 _Or the house of the cunning._

 _You'll put me on your head and I'll decide where you belong._

 _For I'm the sorting hat and that's just what I do._

 _So step right up and take your turn._

 _Let the previous years past serve as a reminder to all_

 _Whether you be Gryffindor or Slytherin_

 _Let us all get along._

 _Let this be the year that unity rings true._

With that, the hat stopped singing. _Even the sorting hat is pushing unity this year._ Draco thought. McGonagall started calling up the first years in alphabetical order, as always. Starting out with _Amber, Joshua_ who became the first Ravenclaw of the night, moving on through the list with _Gilfrey, Hannah_ becoming a Hufflepuff. A sudden clamor came over the great hall with even McGonagall dropping the list as _Snape, Tobias_ was called to be sorted. Draco looked over at the boy and he could tell the distinct resemblance to his late godfather. Draco wondered why his godfather had never mentioned the boy to him. He was feeling quite insulted actually. Tobias was a lanky boy with short, spiky raven black hair, amber brown eyes, and the famous dungeon bats big nose. He was dressed in dragon hide boots as would be expected from a potion master's son or relative. The normal hogwarts robe which would have the house crest once he was sorted.

The hall was still filled with whispers and confusion. Tobias was beginning to get embarrassed. Draco felt for the boy and in a move, quite unlike him, he stood and made his way to the boy. "Come on," he told the boy, leading him to the stool and putting the hat on his head as the hall fell silent once again. "Hmmmmmm" the hat pondered. "Where to put you? Not Gryffindor surely," it muttered to itself. "Ravenclaw maybe? Too much like your father for Hufflepuff," the hat decided. Chuckling at the wave of shock from Tobias. "Boy, I can tell everything about you. Your greatest fears, your desires and of course your relatives by just what's in your head," the hat explained to him. Ten minutes went by and then twenty and yet a decision was still not made. Whispers were starting back up excitedly as Tobias was truly a hat stall beating out Minerva herself. After what seemed like years the hat's mouth opened up and shouted "Slytherin!" "Your father was a hero boy, you'll make him proud," the hat said to Tobias. Tobias stood up and was led to the Slytherin table by Draco. An explosion of applause was met at this decision from not only Slytherin but Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and to his great surprise, even Gryffindor.

As the noise died down, McGonagall seemed to have regained her senses and began calling out the remaining names. With _Willoby, Damien_ being sorted into Gryffindor and _Zamberny, Kell_ y became the last to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Zamberny sat down with the Hufflepuffs and as usual food appeared. Plates were filled and eaten, McGonagall demanded the student's attention as she gave the start of term feast. Draco, who had heard the rules and regulations many times before tuned it out in favor of watching Granger. The students were released to go to their common rooms and Hermione drifted to Draco. They stood back and watched the prefects corral the first years and keep order with the older students.

As the last students filed out with their prefects, Draco turned to Hermione. "I suppose we should go check out our new lodgings," he uttered. They walked through the castle stopping at a portrait of a stout witch named Daisy Dodderidge. She was known as the first landlady to the Leaky Cauldron. "Password, Lovelies," she asked cheerfully. "Severus Snape," Draco muttered. Daisy swung forward to allow them entrance. Draco surveyed his surroundings. There was a living area that connected to the kitchen and a bathroom off to the side. A set of swirling wooden stairs that led up to what Draco assumed to be the bedrooms. Draco walked up the staircase and noticed both of the doors to the room has their occupants name on them. Draco Malfoy was emblazoned on the door to the left while Hermione Granger was engraved on the right. He opened the door with his name on it and stepped inside, The room was rather plain with the only furniture being a queen sized bed, a mahogany desk, and an oak dresser. At the end of the bed, Draco saw his trunk. _Somethings never change_ , he thought. He walked back out and offered Hermione a good night before heading to bed.

When Draco woke up the next morning, Hermione was already gone, so Draco had the bathroom to himself. He grabbed his clothes and took a shower, afterward he made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He sat down at his usual seat at the slytherin table and began loading his plate with breakfast. McGonagall was passing out the schedules for the trimester when the morning owls flew in. Draco wasn't expecting anything, so when a strange owl delivered him a letter he was surprised. He was even more surprised when the same owl dropped a similar letter off to Hermione. The letter was from a law firm. He opened it wondering why he was getting letters from a law firm when, as far as he was aware, he hadn't done anything to warrant attention.

 _Dear Mister Malfoy,_

 _Your presence is requested at Greyling Law for the reading of the last will of Severus Tobias Snape. Your appointment is at 11 am sharp on September 7th. Please bring with you; your wand as the form of identification, I have already arranged travel for you and a Miss Hermione Granger from Hogwarts to here. Please see your Headmistress by 10:45 to use her fireplace to floo here._

 _Hope to find you well,_

 _Dennis Froghorn._

Draco was confused. He understood why his godfather would have wanted him present but why Granger? As far as he was aware, they hadn't been close, nor had they particularly liked each other. Granted, he'd never heard Hermione refer to Severus as the greasy dungeon bat like most of the Gryffindors did but still. However, knowing his godfather, there was a reason. Severus Snape never did anything without reason. He looked over at Hermione and noticed the look of confusion on her face as well. Draco had a lot of questions but he guessed he would just have to wait and find out.

Hermione read over the letter from Mr. Froghorn again. She couldn't figure out what Severus Snape would have willed her. Dumbledore she had ununderstood. He'd left her a book with answers but the war was over, so there was nothing left to figure out.

The week up to the appointment flew by and next thing Hermione knew, she was standing in McGonagall's office with Draco Malfoy getting ready to floo to Greyling Law. Hermione looked over to Draco. "Ready?" she asked.

Draco smirked, "Unlike you Gryffindors, I am never not ready Granger." Before she could become offended Draco gave her a genuine smile, it knocked her breath away and made her heart flutter. Hermione stepped forward grabbing some of the powder out of the cat jar the headmistress had above the fireplace and clearly spoke "Greyling Law" before stepping into the blue flames and being whirled away.

She stepped out of the fireplace into an immaculate office. The floors were a black and white checkered marble, there were four cement pillars in each corner of the walls. They were each carved into a hero from the war and Hermione found herself staring at a pillar of herself, Harry, Ron, and Severus. Each with an amazing likeness. Hermione's pillar was in a stance of protectiveness while the rest were in a stance of attack. The rest of the room was just as amazing with soft white walls and a smell of parchment.

"Merlin's beard Granger! Another statue of you!" Draco's amused voice drug her out of her amazement. Not bothering to reply she walked up to the secretary. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger here to see Mr. Froghorn. We have an appointment," she informed the brunette secretary with the nameplate that told them her name was Anne.

"Ah, of course. Just through those doors. Mr. Froghorn is expecting you," Anne said politely waving at a set of doors.

Feeling a bit nervous, Hermione looked back at Draco who must have understood how she was feeling as he took the liberty of threading his fingers through hers. "Let's get this over with," he drawled. He pushed the doors open and walked in. A short, fat, balding man with wiry spectacles and brown eyes greeted them. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, I presume," he said in a high squeaky voice that reminded Hermione of someone who inhaled helium from a balloon.

"The one and only," Draco shot back sarcastically. His mask of emotionless void already back on his face. She couldn't read him but he had yet to let go of her hand. He dragged her over to a chair that was set in front of Mr. Froghorn's desk and waited for her to sit, abruptly letting go of her hand. Hermione already missed the warmth of his touch. Draco stood behind the chair with his arms crossed in a stance on what can only be described as protective. Hermione was shocked at the pissing contest that Draco was playing.

"Shall we get to business then?" Draco asked icily. He knew he was being an arse, but he hadn't like the way this creepy little man's eyes had lingered on Hermione when they walked in or the way he had glared at their hands being linked. He didn't know why he'd grabbed her hand but it had felt right. He felt protective of her and had no idea why. Draco uncrossed his arms and pushed his sleeves up so his dark mark was on display, grasping the chair's back. He smirked when Froghorn's eyes widened. He didn't normally show off his mark. He hated it, yet it did come with a few perks and scaring idiots seemed to be one of them.

"Y-yes," Froghorn all but squeaked. "As you are aware, Severus Snape has named you as his beneficiaries. I have here his will and a recording to be played to you," he said as he pushed play on a device and Severus Snape's voice echoed through the room.

" _Draco, Hermione. No doubt you are surprised that you are sitting here. Well, (probably) not you Draco. There are a few things I need to tell you. Firstly, Tobias Snape is indeed my son. His mother was a muggle that got caught during The Dark Lord's reign. However, she was given to me as punishment for not doing something quickly enough. She bore a great resemblance to Lily Potter. The Dark Lord meant for me to rape her I'm sure, yet I could never do that. However, the more time we spent together the more the little twit fell for me, not understanding no matter how often I told her I was incapable of caring for her. The one time I let guard down after a particularly rough night of the dark lord's orders, she ended up pregnant much to Voldemort's delight. I had only meant to use her to numb my emotions and why shouldn't I. I had thought then she was willingly giving herself to me. As soon as Tobias was born she was killed, brutally in front of me. I had made it seem like Tobias had been stillborn and had a private nurse take him, making it worth her while until now. Now I leave the guardianship of my son to you two. Draco and Hermione I know you don't owe me anything but I ask this of you as my last wish. Please take care of my son."_

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in complete shock before the recording continued.

" _I have made all the arrangements for you to raise him. There is a vault for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for the cost of raising him. I am leaving you both the Prince family mansion so you will have a place to raise him. Should you so choose? Unfortunately for Miss Granger, the mansion has house elves that would not hesitate to hex her for any sort of SPEW efforts," his voice was saying and Hermione could hear him sniggering._ She smiled fondly.

" _Draco, I hope you have grown into the man I always knew you could be and are out of your father's influence. I will only say this once. I am proud of you no matter what,"_ and Snape's voice faltered here for a moment before continuing " _and I have always loved you."_

Hermione looked at Draco and she could see him struggling to keep his mask in place, but she felt his hands move to her shoulders and they were shaking. She moved her hand up to his and silently grasped it, letting him know she was here for him. She felt him squeeze her hand gently.

The recording continued. " _Miss Granger. Hermione. The little know it all and bane of my existence since you were eleven. I hope you have come to your senses by now about the Weasley boy. He is not worthy of you. You deserve someone who values you. In the mansion, you will find a pensive it is filled with a few memories you should know about. You should go in alone, however, make sure someone is there afterward, for the memories will shock you. Draco, I expect you to take care of her should her idiot friends fail._

 _As for my son, Mr. Froghorn has a vial of memories for him when you two decide he can handle them. Make no mistake. I did not care for his mother but I love my son."_ The recording ended.

Hermione was silently crying now and Draco had a mask of indifference on, yet his eyes had hardened as he looked at Mr. Froghorn. Absently, his fingers were trailing through Hermione's hair in a comforting way. Draco pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief with his free hand and handed it to Hermione who gave him a watery smile.

"So, you expect us to drop out of our final year at Hogwarts and raise Tobias do you?" Draco accused in a low tone.

"No," Mr. Froghorn's voice squeaked rising higher. "The boy will be taken care of until you graduate. You can always say no. Froghorn's brown eyes found Draco's grey ones and were challenging him.

"You dare presume I would leave the son of my godfather and carry on with life like he doesn't exist. I have no choice in this. There was never a choice once I learned of his existence. I would have fought whoever else had I not been chosen. I owe Severus my life. I will not turn my back on his son nor disobey his last wish," Draco growled in a deadly low voice, his grey eyes flashing with anger.

Draco's voice and eyes softened when he looked at Hermione. "I will understand if you choose not to do this, but I have to," he told her.

"There is no other choice for me as well, we all owe him so much. We will get through this together Draco," Hermione murmured.

"If you two have agreed, please bring your wands up and sign the parchment," Froghorn advised. Unfolding a scroll and bringing out a small silver dagger. Draco walked up first. "Repeat after me" Froghorn commanded. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear to take on guardianship of Tobias Severus Snape until such time that I am either incapable or he turns of age." Draco echoed the words and his wand shot out a thin silver rope that wrapped around his wrist. "Now take this dagger and make a small cut on your palm Once you have done that press it to the parchment please," Mr. Froghorn declared. Draco took the dagger, made a small cut and pressed his hand to the parchment. The silver cord warmed up, turned golden and disappeared. Draco muttered a spell and healed his hand as he waited for Hermione to walk up.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger do so swear to take on guardianship of Tobias Severus Snape until such time that I am incapable or he turns of age," Hermione swore. The same silver cord wrapped around her wrist as she handed Draco the dagger. "Please, I have issues with daggers" she pleaded. Draco nodded in understanding and took her hand in his and carefully made a small cut on her hand as he watched her face. Her eyes had closed the moment he nodded. She made a hiss when the blade cut her skin but nothing else as she pressed her hand to the parchment and the cord turned golden and disappeared. Draco healed her hand for her.

"At of the end of this school year you will be granted full guardianship, however, should the need arise for a parent during the school year it shall be referred to you. You will also be granted access to the Prince Mansion immediately and access to the vault as needed. It was a pleasure meeting you, you may use my floo to return to Hogwarts," Mr. Froghorn informed them.

Hermione nodded her thanks and drug Draco over to the fireplace. Grabbing the floo powder she returned to Hogwarts with Draco walking out behind her.


	5. Feuding Galore!

**A/N** **Hey guys, just a quick note here. Hermione is slightly O/C in this chapter, there will be a reason for that later on. also I will be out of state for the rest of the week so this will be the last chapter until the 25th or 26th.**

 **As always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings and I own no part of it. *Sigh***

 *****Smut ahead*****

 **Chapter 5**

Antonin had given it a few days to think things over and let his memories integrate back into their original place. He could now remember everything. He remembered Amelie giving birth to Mia. He remembered rocking Mia to sleep as a baby. He remembered her chocolate brown eyes and sandy curls and he remembered the day he gave her away. He was sitting at his kitchen table running his hands through his hair in despair. _What have I done Amelie? I was so distraught that I gave up the only thing that was important to me, my daughter._ He thought to himself _. I have to find her, have to explain. I will not stop until she's been found,_ he promised himself.

Lucius was pacing his office when his fireplace flared up and Antonin stepped out. Brushing the ash off his clothes, Antonin turned to Lucius and said, "I have to find her Lucius. I have to. Will you help me, my old friend?"

"Of course I will, where do we start?" Lucius asked him.

"I remember where I left her but the names of the couple I left her with are blurred, I know they were muggles though," Antonin said perplexed. "I will have to side along you to where I left her. We can start there," he told his old friend. Lucius actually looked offended.

"Side along me?" he scoffed. "Seriously?" Lucius whined, seeing Antonin's expression.

"Seriously," Antonin confirmed.

Lucius sighed and grabbed Antonin's arm and with a loud crack, they disappeared only to reappear on an empty street lined with many two story houses and various models of vehicles. Antonin motioned for Lucius to follow him, quietly as he walked up to a cute little house that had a red exterior and a white door. He peered through a window only to see all the lights were off.

 _Maybe they're out somewhere, might as well look around,_ he thought. "Alohomora," he whispered, pointing his wand at the door. It unlocked with a soft click. Pushing the door open and stepping inside, his heart dropped into his stomach as the house was completely empty. The walls were bare, there was no furniture or furnishings that a house that was being lived in held. All that remained was a single photo lying face down on the floor, it must have fallen when things were packed. He bent down, picked it up, and turning it over in his hands his Mia was beaming up at him, her curls cascading down her back and her brown eyes sparkling. She must have been ten when this was taken because she still had that youthful look to her. Antonin dropped to his knees and let out a wail of anguish.

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Hermione was sitting on the couch in their rooms. She was trying to wrap her mind around the meeting with Froghorn, how Draco had acted and the fact that in a matter of twenty minutes Draco and she had basically just become parents of a young boy. She leaned back against the couch and held back a laugh. Draco might have relaxed a bit but he was still the pureblood she remembered. He was sitting straight back on the very edge of the cushion. "Draco, relax. Nothing's going to bite you if you lean back," she teased. Draco smiled and casually leaned back. "Habit," he said as a way of explanation.

Draco was sneaking glances at Hermione every time he thought she wasn't looking. He kept getting the feeling he knew her on a more personal level and he couldn't understand why. He also couldn't understand why the longer he was near her the more protective he became. He had all but growled like a dog and pissed on Froghorn's leg for looking at her wrong. _If this continues it's going to be a very long year and I'll be growling like a werewolf at anyone who comes near her by the end of it._ He thought. _Yeah, but then she'll spend all her time with you._ His inner voice quipped up. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Need the shower, Granger?" He inquired.

"Nope, all yours," Hermione answered.

Hermione was still sitting on the couch when a high pitch screech came from the bathroom. Reflectively grabbing her wand she had just jumped up off the couch when Draco came charging into the room.

Hermione stared at him. Draco had a slim athletic body from all the years of Quidditch training. He had a myriad of small silver scars scattered across his chest from his time serving He-Who-Actually-Died-This-Time.

Hermione shivered thinking about her own time with Bellatrix and imagining how much worse Voldemort would have been. He had a flat stomach with abs most men would be jealous of. Finally noticing that all that was covering Draco was a fluffy white towel hanging seductively off his hips, she blushed. Dragging her eyes off of his body and back to his face she noticed he was actually adorable with his wet hair dropping into his stormy grey eyes.

Draco smirked at her causing her to blush harder. "Like what you see, Hermione?" his voice was deep and husky, reverberating across her like a wildfire. "You know I came out here to yell at you for moving my shampoo, but I think I like watching you blush and try not to ogle me much better," he added, amused.

Hermione's entire face turned bright red as she turned and ran to her room, slamming the door. Draco's muffled laughter permeated through the door. She dropped down against the door and banged the back of her head against it softly. _Why me and why Draco Malfoy of all people? I can't crush on normal people apparently. Nooo, it has to be the ferret of Slytherin._ She chided herself, feeling completely embarrassed. She groaned, getting up to flop onto her bed. _Draco's never going to let me live this down._

She was right. Draco had taken to walking around shirtless every time he came out of his room. He also had decided to strip his shirt off the moment the portrait of Daisy shut. Unfortunately for Hermione, it had its intended effect the first few times. She would blush like crazy but not because Draco was shirtless. She spent summers at the burrow with six boys there at once sometimes.

Nope, she would blush because she was embarrassed by her reaction to him that night. She didn't think she should be reacting any sort of way to Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented her during the first six years of Hogwarts. _But he hasn't acted like that towards you at all so far this year._ Her logic side reminded her. _But it's Draco Malfoy!_ Her irrational side retorted. _Good spotting. It is Draco Malfoy. The boy who's become a man. The boy you feel safe with. The boy who may tease you but has been sweet to you_ she thought snarkily. She sighed.

The days whizzed by so fast that before Hermione knew it, Christmas break was approaching. Between her Head Girl duties, classes, studying all she could so she would ace her upcoming N.E.W.T.S and profusely ignoring Draco being Draco, she had almost forgotten that she was responsible for Tobias and that Severus Snape wanted her to go to Prince Manor. Well, that is until she and Draco were called to the Headmistresses office due to a fight between Tobias and another first year.

"Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy. Thank you for joining us on such short notice," McGonagall acknowledged, knowing full well they both had been sitting in The History Of Magic class.

"Minerva," they both acknowledged, both feeling strange to address the headmistress as anything other than Headmistress or Professor McGonagall. However, as they were there as guardians and not students the formal address wouldn't suit. Hermione looked over at Tobias. He was wearing his father's scowl on his face, glaring at the other boy. Hermione recognized the boy as Damien Willoby from Gryffindor. She sighed, seems like another Slytherin/Gryffindor feud.

"I called you three here with us so that we might be able to stop a continuing feud before it really gets started," Minerva said to them and who Hermione assumed was Damien's mother. "This is not the first time I've had these two in here together. Issuing detentions don't seem to be working nor does docking house points. I'm hoping by calling you here we can find a peaceful resolution to this problem," she concluded.

Hermione walked over to Tobias and got down to his level, looking him in the eyes. "Hello Tobias, I'm Hermione Granger and that bloke over there is Draco Malfoy. Your father arranged for us to be your guardians after he passed away. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she coaxed.

Amber brown eyes searched hers and he gave a stiff nod. She beckoned Draco over as Tobias started to speak.

"He was saying things about my dad and wouldn't shut up," Tobias growled in a silky tone that reminded her of Snape. "He kept saying that my dad was a coward and a traitor and he deserved to die."

Hermione gasped while Draco's face turned stony. "Your father was a hero Tobias. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him," she quietly confided in the boy. Tobias's face softened for a moment until Damien's mother spoke.

"Well, it's not like my son is lying."

Hermione's temper exploded. "Mrs. Willoby, I mean no offense but I don't remember you fighting in the war with us. I don't remember the name Willoby being including in those of the fallen or those of the fighters. However, myself, Draco and Severus Snape are included on that list. Severus Snape is a HERO and I will not allow anyone to speak ill of him. He gave his life for us. Neither I, nor Harry Potter would be here today if It hadn't have been for him. The information he gave us is what won the war at the personal cost of not only his physical and mental state, but his life. You, nor your son, will belittle his sacrifices. I would kindly suggest that you do not speak of that which you are ignorant of!" she ranted, her hair crackling with magic until Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Hermione. You're going to knot your hair this way," he told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"As much as your name is famous Miss Granger, so is that of Draco Malfoy. I know what side he fought for," Mrs. Willoby sneered.

"Then you would know that he risked torture to not identify me, Harry and Ron Weasley, to Bellatrix Lestrange. You would know that he fought for us in the Battle of Hogwarts and you would know that he was ruled innocent of all war crimes by the Wizengamot, you intolerant cow," Hermione growled.

"We have all done things we are not proud of, myself included. However, how do we keep another war from starting if we hold the pasts of the parents against that of the child? I would hope a child of mine and Draco's union would not be haunted by that of which their father was coerced into as a boy or that of which I did during a time of war," Hermione continued, her voice taking a softer tone.

Draco had a shocked, amused expression while Minerva held a smirk and Mrs. Willoby had a downright disgusted look on her face.

"You, a war hero would willing lay with and reproduce with a known death eater? How the mighty fall," she grimaced. Hermione's hands flew to her face as she realized what she had said during her little rant. Breathing deeply, she lowered her hands and looked Mrs. Willoby directly in the eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I would be lucky if a man such as Draco Malfoy was to end up being my husband. He is smart, loyal, funny and at times exasperating. However, he is a good man with a kind soul. I wonder if he got that from his godfather Severus Snape, as he was a good man as well. Draco is far from the person he was when the war started, Madame. I would suggest you stop judging people by the actions of their past because I'm sure yours isn't all sunshine and daisies," Hermione retorted.

"Minerva, may we send the boys back to class and let them know their punishment at a later time? I fear this isn't going to be conductive if it continues the way it's been going. Personally, I would suggest Damien being sent to detention with Mr. Filch cleaning the obelisk of the fallen heroes, while Tobias spends detention with Poppy sorting the potions for healing so he knows what Poppy has to do when a student needs to be put in hospital wing due to hexing," Draco suggested.

Minerva looked thoughtful. "Actually that's not a bad idea, Draco. Mister Willoby for your actions you will have detention with Mr. Filch starting tomorrow at 8 pm and you will continue to do so for a week. Mister Snape, as honorable as you believe your actions were, I do not condone hexing another classmate. As such, you will be serving detention with Madam Pomfrey for a week as well. Now back to class both of you," she lectured.

Both boys nodded and started to leave. Tobias looked at Hermione with a look of begrudging respect before walking out the door. When both boys were out of sight, presumably back to class with no more problems arising between the two of them, Minerva looked at Draco and Hermione.

"You may both go as well. I need to have a few words in private with ," she sighed. Draco and Hermione nodded at her and left the headmistress to her business.

"Really, Granger? _A child of our union_ and _you'd be lucky to have me as a husband,"_ Draco smirked, as soon as they were out of earshot of McGonagall. "Laying it on a bit thick weren't you?" Draco laughed.

"Honestly, Draco. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband. After all, you are a Malfoy," she teased. "The bit about a child between us I really didn't realize I had said until she pointed it out. I was just so angry," Hermione said earnestly. Draco walked silently beside her looking thoughtful until they were inside their dormitory.

"You just want to birth the Malfoy heirs," he chuckled, running into his room. Hermione rolled her eyes and setup to study.

The day before winter break found Draco and Hermione in an odd situation.

"Draco, Tobias is opting to stay here for winter break. I was thinking about going to see Prince Manor during the break as I don't really have anywhere to be until the day before Christmas. Are you going home or would you like to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm," came Draco's sleepy reply from the couch he was sprawled across trying to nap. "I have to go see my parents for Christmas but other than that I'm free," he muttered.

"How about going tomorrow? We can access what state the manor is in and I can find the Pensieve Severus told me about. Depending on the state of everything we could move in during Christmas break if that suits you and have Christmas there for Tobias. Speaking of which we need to find the boy something for Christmas," she rambled.

"Merlin's Boxers! Granger. Slow down. One thing at a time will you? We can go tomorrow to access it and so you can see these memories Severus left you. Everything else we can figure out during the break, and of course we will get Tobias something for Christmas. I'm not some sort of monster who denies children Christmas presents," Draco grumbled, closing his eyes to doze off again.


	6. Prince Mansion

**Chapter Six**

 **A/N:** **Glad to be back guys! Sorry it took an extra week but I came home to DRAMA and then husband went into the hospital. Anyways that's all taken care of, so no more delays. :) I feel like I should inform y'all that I have absolutely no idea where this story is headed. It could take a left turn and go completely crazy at any point and I'll just be like yup. ;)**

Draco sighed, looking up at the stairway in his shared dorm for what felt like the hundredth time. He was waiting on Hermione to grace him with her wondrous presence. "Be at the dorm by 1 pm sharp, she says. It's 1:30 and she still aren't ready!" He grumbled quietly to himself. _What exactly could she be doing that is taking so long!_ He thought grumpily.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hermione called out to him as she bounded down the staircase, stopping in front of him. "I'm just nervous, I really don't like knowing things and I don't know what we're going to find. Why couldn't Severus have just written me a letter? It would have made things so much simpler, then again this is Severus we're talking about. The man whose picture is next to complex in the bloody dictionary!" she rambled. She was talking so fast Draco wasn't sure she even knew what she was saying. He glanced at her a little worried, was she going loopy?  
"Hermione!" He tried but she just steam rolled over him. "Hermione!" He tried again a little louder and once again was rolled over. " **HERMIONE!** " he shouted.  
"What?" she asked him, sounding irritated.

"You're rambling," he told her. "Do you even know what you're saying when you do that? You're talking almost as fast as Potter When he catches the snitch," he said, smirking as his nonchalant remark about Potter had her confused.

"Sorry, I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I tend to ramble," Hermione explained.  
"So, I've noticed," Draco replied airily. "Are you okay to go?" he asked her concerned. He didn't want her to break down before they even got there, especially as they had to get special permission from McGonagall to leave a few days before winter hols.

"I'm okay now," she replied. "Let's go." She said heading out of the dorm towards the great hall. Draco rolled his eyes at her and followed suit. When they had made it to the apparition point outside of Hogwarts, Hermione asked if they needed to side a long. Draco shook his head. "I don't think so," he told her. "Meet you there." And with a loud crack, he was gone.

Draco landed outside of a rundown mansion. Its grandeur would be equal to that of his home, had it been properly taken care of. From where he stood he could see that the garden had not been kept up with. _Mother would have a cow if she saw this._ He thought. He could see the flickering of lights in the grimy windows. He could see that the grounds were spacious and would work well for raising a teenager. He could put a quidditch pitch up without using even a quarter of the grounds space. There was a pond that seemed to have been kept up with as the blue water sparkled and the flowers next to it looked cultivated.

The outside of the mansion was three stories high, with windows galore. It was made from what seemed to be marble and the white color reflected that. White pillars stood at the entrance way, holding up a patio on the second story. The large oak door was a little intimidating with a 1900 style knocker adorning it.

 _If nothing else it has potential._ Draco thought as a loud crack alerted him to Hermione's arrival. He turned towards her and was amused by the look of amazement on her face. "Ostentatious, isn't it?" he asked smirking. Waving his hand towards the mansion. "The Princes were once a very wealthy family, they liked to impress the neighbors, so to speak. Their downfall was, of course, disowning their daughter, Severus's mother. She was the last heir and without her, the place fell into what you see here. I had forgotten completely about this place until the will reading. However, Severus never spent any time here. He much preferred the little house on Spinner's End. Why? I'll never understand but here we are. The Prince Family Mansion," Draco informed her.

Hermione had gotten past her initial amazement of the place and could now see all the work that would be needed to be done. She sighed and started making mental notes as they walked towards the door. As soon as their feet hit the marble walk way leading towards the door there was a loud pop and a rather grumpy looking house elf stood before them. He had overly large bat like ears, with a tuft of white hair between them and unusually small brown eyes. His grey tinged skin was covered from the waist down in an equally grey loin cloth, leaving his chest completely visible.

"Yous be the new master and mistress, Master Severus be telling Joldry about is yous?" He asked them in a gravelly deep voice.  
"Yes," Draco answered simply.

"Then I's be Joldry. I's be the head elf heres. Yous be asking and it's be done," he told them, eyeing them.

Hermione bent down to Joldrys level and said "Hi Joldry, my name is Hermione and this is Draco. We'll be coming to live here with Tobias soon."

Joldrys eyes lit up at the mention of Tobias "Yous be bringing Master Tobias home where he belongs?" he asked.

"Yes, Joldry. That's part of the reason we're here," she told him.

"Mistress Herm. Mistress Hermy, Mistress Hermione," The house elf got out finally after struggling with her name.

"Joldry, please call me Hermione." Hermione looked confused as the old house elf looked offended.

"Joldry be doing no such thing, Mistress Hermione! Joldry is a good house elf," Joldry said indignantly.

"Of course you are Joldry" Draco interjected before Hermione could offend the poor creature anymore. "Can you tell us how many house elves there are here?"

"There's be thirty-six of us Master Draco" Joldry replied.

"Very good." Draco replied, just as Hermione spluttered "thirty-six!" Draco shot her a look that said not now and she glared at him. He knew she would have many things to say about this later.

"Joldry, can you tell us where Master Severus left his Pensieve at? He left Hermione some memories to look at in it and we'd like to do that before meeting the rest of the elves and making this place suitable for Master Tobias to come live," Draco asked Joldry.

"It's be in Master Severus's office. Joldry will show you. Follow Joldry," The elf said leading them inside the mansion. The oak door creaked as it swung open to reveal the inside of the mansion.

Maybe we won't have as much work after all Draco thought, taking in the immaculate appearance of the inside. The elves had clearly kept up on the inside of the mansion as not one dust particle was to be seen in the entrance hallway as Joldry led them through the mansion. Draco caught glimpses of other rooms and almost ran into Joldry as he abruptly stopped in front of a small room.  
"This bes it, Master Draco. Joldry shall leave you until yous be needing him." Draco nodded at the elf and he left. Draco looked at Hermione and walked to the door and turned the handle to Severus' office door and pushed it open.

Both Draco and Hermione were horrified by his office. Pictures of Severus and Lily adorned the ornate desk. Pictures of Lily were also plastered on the walls, along with from what they could tell every article ever written that had even mentioned Lily Potter. There was even part of a letter that was to Sirius that Lily had signed _with love, Lily._ Hermione took that off the wall, folded it and stuck it in her beaded purse. Draco gave her an odd look. "Harry has the other half of this letter, we had wondered where this part had gone," Hermione explained.

Hermione took a few more pictures off the wall. One of Lily smiling as an airborne Harry zoomed by her on his play broomstick. A few that you could tell that James had been spelled to the corner where you could see a foot or a hand trying to make an entrance. Hermione would fix these later and give them to Harry. They all went into her beaded bag. "It's a tribunal to Lily," Hermione said sadly.  
"It's creepy, that's what it is," Draco grimaced. Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything. "Let's find the Pensieve shall we?" Hermione suggested. Draco agreed.

After about fifteen minutes of searching through countless drawers and boxes each filled with more things about Lily, some of which would go into Hermione mysterious beaded bag, Hermione was fed up. "Oh, for Merlin's bloody sake!" she exclaimed. "Accio Pensieve!" She growled. The black stone Pensieve came floating towards them from a cupboard at the far end of the room.

Hermione grabbed it and set it down on the desk after clearing a space for it. Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, it's now or never I suppose. Wish me luck." She implored.  
"Good Luck. I'll be here when you're done, Hermione." Draco assured her. He watched as she plunged into the Pensieve.

 _Hermione was immediately assaulted with the feeling of falling. As Severus' memories organized themselves. The first one coming to her as she spotted a younger Severus walking towards another mansion_.

 _Hermione followed Severus into the mansion, where the immediate sounds of a celebration hit her. Voices talking though she could only catch a few words. "A shame," one male voice said "One would've expected him to sire a male heir and he got a girl." another said. "How exciting a new baby," a female voice said. Faces of people she couldn't name swarmed by her as Severus walked by them to a larger door. They must not be important Hermione thought as she followed him._

" _Ahh, Severus!" Narcissa Malfoy greeted. Hermione watched as Narcissa hugged Severus and ushered him into a chair. Once they both were sitting, Hermione noticed a figure on the lounge chair that made her gasp. A slender female that was the spitting image of her. This makes no sense. There aren't any Grangers living in the magical world. Hermione thought. She had a niggling feeling she knew this woman. She had Hermione's wild curly hair only a lot sleeker because it was longer. Hermione had her eyes and her slender fingers._

" _Amelie, how are you feeling? Enjoying motherhood already?" Severus teased. Amelie laughed. Her laugh sounding like the tinkling of bells. "Ever the charmer, Severus. My Mia is perfect." Amelie said in a soft mesmerizing tone. Mia, Mia, Mia! Why does that sound so familiar. Hermione chastised herself. A man's deep voice boomed across the doorway. "Amelie, darling why are you out of bed?" But as Hermione turned to see who it belonged to the memory faded to a new one._

 _Severus was walking up to the same mansion yet this time it was barely recognizable. It was barely intact. Hermione heard the deep voice she'd heard not a moment earlier again though this time it was in a deeply anguished howl of desperation. She followed Severus up towards the door and the anguished cry turned into sobs. She followed Severus closer towards the sound, carefully stepping over the debris. As they came to a door that Severus opened Hermione heard the distinct sound of a fireplace springing to life. They made it into the room fast enough to see the back of a man of medium height that was slim yet muscular with short black hair step into the green flames and disappear._

 _Now that the mystery man had left, Hermione surveyed the room that laid in ruins and found the reasoning behind the man's anguished cries. Amelie laid on the debris covered floor, soaked in blood, her brown eyes staring up unseeing. Hermione watched as Severus closed Amelie's eyes. He punched a wall. At least he's not alone. He'll have gone to Lucius. Severus muttered to himself. Call themselves the light yet what did Amelie ever do but be married to a death eater? Severus was grumbling._

 _Another piece to the puzzle, Hermione thought. A death eater who has a daughter named Mia and was married to a woman named Amelie. Hermione still had a niggling suspicion she should know all this._

 _The memory faded away to a cemetery in Wiltshire, England. She could see the Lucius Malfoy holding a very young Draco, he only seemed to be a few months old, standing next to them was a young girl of about a year. She looks a lot like me. Hermione thought but she brushed it aside as a coincidence after all everyone has a doppelganger. Narcissa Malfoy and once again the back of her mystery man. She hoped he would turn around this time. Maybe she'd be able to place him. He seemed familiar to her. But luck would not be on Hermione's side as he grabbed the young girl's hand and apparated away. Lucius and Narcissa followed suit with Narcissa holding onto Draco._

 _Severus was on the move again, moving away from his hiding spot in the trees and walking towards the unfilled grave of Amelie. When he reached the grave he conjured a white rose and dropped it onto a mahogany casket. "Goodbye, my friend." He whispered. Hermione tried to read the headstone and was frustrated to find that her inscription did not include the last name. It read; Here lies Amelie. Beloved Wife, friend, and mother. October 21st, 1955 - October 31st, 1980. As Hermione finished reading the inscription the memories faded away to be replaced by another._

 _Severus was standing on the road leading to Hermione's childhood home. The place that her parents had lived before she sent them away before she had failed them. Hermione could see Helen and Richard Granger but from the newspaper on the ground, it was June 6th of 1982 and they were without one Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Severus Disillusioned himself and followed them into their home. Hermione was confused at what she saw. She saw the house as she knew it only the area that her room was located at was nothing but a wall and she could find no pictures of herself. She watched as Severus poked around for a bit and then left and she followed him back to his home where she watched him sleep for a few hours. It was dark when he got up and apparated himself back outside the Grangers home._

 _She watched as he broke into their house with alohomora and followed him inside and was shocked at the change. Where there was a wall, her bedroom had appeared. Where there were no photos, a multitude had appeared. She watched as he performed a quick diagnostic check on a sleeping four-year-old Hermione. She followed him and watched as he did some sort of memory test on her parents._

 _As he was ready to leave, she watched as he leaned over her, brushed her hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will always make sure you're safe Mia, for your mother. Your father loves you but this is for the best. Someday he will return to you and when that happens try not to judge him too harshly for the sins he was forced to commit," Severus whispered to her._

 _Once again the memory faded, but this time she wasn't forced into another but instead back into the basin where the memories organized themselves and she heard the voice of the Severus Snape she knew. "Now you know. The Grangers are not your real parents. Amelie is your mother, your name is not Hermione Jean Granger but Mia Madeline. As for your father's identity,'_ she heard him smirk here. ' _Well, you've always liked a puzzle. You have enough pieces that you should be able to piece it together rather well. Goodbye Mia, I kept my promise to you all those years ago. I always made sure you were safe, now, it's your turn to do the same for my son",_ and with those parting words still ringing in the air she was thrown out of the pensieve and back into Severus's office.

Draco jumped abruptly as Hermione re-entered the office. He cast a quick tempus to check the time, he noticed it had been about two hours since she'd entered the Pensieve. He focused his attention onto Hermione. She was pale white and looked like she'd seen a ghost. _I suppose she has those were Severus's memories after all. After_ all, he thought. He could practically hear the gears in her mind whirling a hundred miles a minute. She didn't even notice when he walked over and stood in front of her until he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione jumped at the feeling of Draco's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

 _Was she alright? Her whole world had just been turned upside down. Everything she'd believed had been a lie. Her parents weren't even her parents, her biological mother was dead, the Grangers who had raised her as their own were somewhere in Australia with a permanent memory charm thanks to her and she had absolutely no clue who her biological father was except that he was a death eater. Let's add the fact that she had also just been awarded custody of a teenaged boy whose father just happened to be Severus Snape and she was supposed to raise the said boy with her life long nemesis whom she was pretty sure she was falling in love with. Was she okay? No, she certainly was not._

"No, but I will be," Hermione answered him simply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked

"Not really," she sighed.

Draco wasn't going to push the issue if she didn't want to talk about it. However, he couldn't just stand there and not do anything, so he hugged her. She stiffened at the contact at first and then all the tension seem to just melt out of her and she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, her voice making his chest vibrate. Draco just nodded.

"So, shall we get started on making this place teenager proof?" Hermione asked, walking out towards the dining area. She needed to keep her mind busy for a while.

"Joldry!" Draco hollered, not quite sure what the process for calling the Prince elves was.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Joldry asked in his gravelly voice.

"We are ready to start the preparations for Master Tobias' return home and to meet the rest of the elves.

Joldry nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the dining room was filled with house elves. House elves of all ages, sizes, and genders.

"This be alls of us Master and Mistress," Joldy told them.

"Very well. Thank you," replied Draco. He noticed Hermione looking at all of them with a look of an equal amount of shock and unhappiness. He shook his head. _Some things never change_. "Okay, so firstly, my name is Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger, we will be moving into Prince Mansion to raise Tobias Snape." At the mention of Tobias, the house elves seemed to get a gleam in their eyes and a few whispers went around. Draco waited for them to subside before continuing. "For us to do that, we will need your cooperation in cleaning this place from top to bottom," Draco said, the command clear in his voice.

Hermione cleared her voice. "We're not sure how Severus or any of your previous house heads ran this place but I guarantee we will run it differently. There are some ground rules that I will put into play, many of you will not like them. Firstly, you are house elves of the noble house of Prince. You will be helping to raise the last heir of that name. You will no longer go around with clothes looking like you bathed in the dirt. From now on you will bathe regularly and have a clean outfit for each day of the week. They will be color coded by your station and have your name sewed onto it. The colors will be as follows: Yellow for the elves that work in the kitchen. Green for the ones that maintain the outside area. Blue for those that work on the top floor. Purple for the elves that work on the second floor. Red for those that help on the main floor and Joldry. Seeing as you greet the guests and are the Head elf, you will be in black.

"Also, the female house elves will be required to be in dresses during the summer period. During the winter season you may don pants and long sleeved shirts. You can make your outfits out of any pattern you wish, as long as the main color is the color of your station. The male house elves will be required to have both shirts and pants or shorts on at all times." Hermione looked over at Joldry and his loin cloth as she said this. She was immediately the recipient of many glares from the house elves. She could deal with this. She still hated ordering the elves around, but at least they would be clean.

Draco smirked at Hermione before addressing the elves again. "There are two other issues I will address before we get into cleaning. I will require each of you to take a day off in rotating shifts once every two weeks and you will be given a galleon every week for your duties. Also, you will not punish yourselves anymore. Do you understand all that we have said?" Draco asked.

Thirty-six instantaneous "Yes, Master Draco and Mistress Hermione's" came from the elves.

"Joldry, I will leave you to delegate the elves duties and stations," Draco said to the head elf. The elf nodded and started shouting orders. Draco watched as he split the elves up into five groups and as they all scurried away to do what Joldry had ordered.

He walked over towards Hermione and said "Let the fun begin," in an amused tone.


	7. A Revelation

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _**Sorry, I've hit a writer's block with this chapter. Just know that no matter how long between updates I won't abandon a fic. -Bree**_

 _ **All rights still belong to Jk Rowling all I own are my plots and the bunnies that follow them.**_

Harry and Ron were ecstatic about their first actual mission as official aurors. Harry had been top of his class, with Ron falling in as a close second. Kingsley had gotten an anonymous tip about some rogue Death Eaters hiding out near Chislehurst caves. Harry and Ron's mission was to capture and hopefully bring them back alive.

Harry and Ron apparated to a spot a little ways out from the caves.

"Should we set up here mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Here's fine," Harry replied. They went about setting up camp with Harry starting on assembling the tent while Ron worked on the many wards to keep them safe. He set up wards to turn people away, muggle and wizard alike. He also muttered out protection spells to disillusion the area and to keep any conversations private. Ron had found that he had a natural knack for warding. He turned and watched Harry who was levitating the tent into its place. "I wonder which ones are hiding out. The Malfoys were cleared. Dolohov was cleared. Mum took care of Bellatrix. Greyback was killed he tried to escape capture," Ron mused.

"I don't rightly care but we should wait till dark to scope the caves out," Harry said gruffly. He sighed. He missed Ginny and he missed Hermione. Ron was great and all, but he couldn't compare sitting in the woods in a tent with Ron to cuddling his girlfriend or having Hermione to talk to when he felt down and out.

As night fell, the two made their way stealthily towards the caves. They entered into one of the larger caves where Harry whispered a "lumos" lighting the area up. There was a ring of ash where a fire had been and the dirt was all scattered where someone had obviously been sleeping.

"Well, someone's been staying here but it looks like they've packed up camp. We'll check out some of the other caves," Harry said quietly. Suddenly Harry went into defense mode and shoved Ron behind him as two shadowy figures walked into the cave.

"Well, would you look at this Rodolphus? We have guests, very special guests," Rabastan said to his brother. Rodolphus grinned wickedly. "We've been waiting a long time for this." He smirked, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Rodolphus yelled out " _Crucio!_ " as Harry brought up a shield and bellowed out " _Incarcerous!_ " Ropes shot out of his wand and around Rodolphus. He quickly shot a "petrificus totalus" at him effectively petrifying him in place. Harry could hear Ron and Rabastan battling as well. He walked up to Rodolphus and slapped a portkey on to him, keeping him in eye shot as the portkey activated and sent him directly to a holding cell in the ministry.

He turned to Ron and caught his eye as Rabastan sent a nonverbal spell at Ron that he didn't see. "RON! WATCH OUT!" Harry screamed. Ron spun around and seen the bright light from the spell hurtling towards him before it made contact, he fell and black was all he saw.

Harry growled angrily and sent a " _stupefy_ " at Rabastan which Rabastan blocked. " _Sectum Sempra!_ " He yelled, the same color shooting out of his wand as the spell that hit Ron. Harry blocked it narrowly. They went back and forth with this dance until both were breathing hard and sweating profusely from the overexertion of magic. Harry hit Rabastan with a jelly legs jinx which caught the death Eater off guard which gave Harry the opportunity to finish the job. He shouted out a " _Petrificus Totalus"_ followed by " _Incarcerous_ " and " _Stupefy_ " for good measure. He slapped the second portkey onto the remaining LeStrange brother and watched as he was forced away.

Harry ran to Ron and apparated them both to St. Mungos. Ron had a multitude of deep gashes across his body and was bleeding heavily as they arrived. Harry handed Ron off to the mediwitch. Unknown spell, most likely sectum sempra from the looks of it he said. She levitated Ron into a room and pushed Harry out to the waiting room. Harry paced and paced the waiting area. He ran over as a multitude of medi witches started hurrying into Rons room and an alarm started wailing.

"What's going on." He demanded of the medi witch he'd manage to grab. "Mister Potter we don't have time" was the answer he received as she shoved by him.

About an hour later the head of the mediteam approached him. "Mister Potter we are deeply sorry but there was nothing more we could do. There is no counter curse that we know of for Sectum Sempra. The only one who would know of one is it's creator and we can no longer ask him." The mediwitch rambled

"What are you saying exactly?" Harry growled.

"Mister Weasley has passed on, you have our condolences" The mediwitch said. Harry's emerald eyes filled with tears as his knees gave out. Someone pushed a potion into his mouth and he passed out.

Minerva's cat patronus found its way to Hermione at Prince Mansion. Draco and Hermione looked up at it. "Hermione you are requested at my office immediately. This is an emergency." The cat boomed in Minerva's voice. Immediately Hermione apparated back to hogsmeade and ran back to the castle, up to the Headmistresses office where Ginny was sitting there listless, crying. The moment she seen Hermione the younger girl ran and wrapped her arms around her. She was trying to say something but Hermione couldn't understand her through her tears. She looked at McGonagall imploringly. "Sit down dear. There's been an accident with Harry and Ron." She told her. "Are they alright? Where are they? Can we see them? What happened?" Hermione began firing off questions at the headmistress.

"Hermione.." She said sadly "Mister Weasley has passed on. Harry is fine. It seems they were on a mission where things went badly. You and Miss Weasley are expected at the Burrow as soon as you're able. I'm truly sorry Hermione."

Hermione felt the air rush out of her. Ron was gone? It couldn't be. Everyone was mistaken. Tears ran down her face as she held onto Ginny like she was her lifeline. Both girls were crying inconsolably when Arthur showed up. "Minerva" He said politely. His face blotchy and his eyes we red and puffy from crying. "Arthur" Minerva acknowledged. "I'm truly sorry." She said as her voice quivered and the emotions she was hiding threatened to explode. Arthur nodded his head as he walked over to the girls and wrapped his arms around them. "Come on, let's get you home" He murmured. "Minerva?" He questioned looking at the fireplace. "Of course" She sniffled, handing him the cat shaped jar that held the floo powder.

He threw it in the fire clearly saying the Burrow before sending Ginny first, then Hermione and finally himself.

The moment they stepped from the floo Molly grabbed them up tightly. "Oh, girls.." She wailed, tears flowing down her face. "Where's Harry" Hermione tentatively asked. "He's in his and R-r-ons room" Molly informed her. Squeezing her shoulder Molly let her go. She climbed the stairs slowly and opened the door to find Harry curled up on Ron's bed crying. "Oh Harry" Hermione sniffled closing the door. Harry's watery eyes found hers. He opened his arms to her as she walked over to him, letting him envelope her with his arms as she did the same to him. They both laid on Ron's bed letting his comforting scent wash over them as they both silently comforted each other. Neither knowing what to say as the golden trio became the golden duo. They were asleep on Ron's bed wrapped around each other when Molly came up to check on them an hour later.

"They're out" Molly informed the rest of the crew coming downstairs. Ginny nodded knowing Harry needed Hermione as much as Hermione needed him at that moment and it wasn't something she should intrude on, girlfriend or not. The three of them had always been inseparable, they may fight or disagree but it was always those three against the world and now one of them was gone. Ginny understood what they must be going through. She understood because Ron was her brother and she felt like a piece of her was missing. She had her family though where as much as the Weasleys considered Harry and Hermione family; Hermione was Harry's closest family.

Draco was in the process of clearing some of severus's old junk out when he suddenly dropped to his knees. The feeling of heartbreak and loss almost overwhelming his consciousness. Unbidden tears flowing down his cheeks. He thought about what the hell that could be and suddenly it dawned on him. It was a bond. Draco wanted to test this theory. He tentatively tried to push feelings of peace and comfort through what he perceived was a bond and almost immediately got a reaction. The feelings of loss and heartbreak was still there but dulled quite a bit and the feeling of peacefulness was the strongest feeling returned. "Well, fuck." he muttered.

He knew at that moment he'd found the missing Dolohov. He'd found his betrothed. He had found Mia. The only problem was Mia was Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio and Harry Potter's best friend. Draco himself didn't care about any of that but his father might and Dolohov might. He wasn't exactly sure on how reformed the two were. He wouldn't risk Hermione's safety until he was sure. He had to be careful here. Hermione's life could depend on his ability to keep this to himself. He understood now though all the feelings he'd been having and how he could be falling for a witch so soon after breaking up with leaving Astoria had been so easy. It was their bond waking up and becoming active and stronger after being dormant for so long.

Draco called out to one of the house elves. "Joldry!"

"Yes, Master Draco" came the squeaky reply.

"I need to do some research, Does the library here have books on magical bonds?" Draco asked.

A loud pop was Dracos reply. A few minutes later another loud pop sounded indicating Joldrys return. The house elf handed Draco a stack of old books. The covers were old and worn. They looked on the verge of falling apart, yet when Draco opened the top book he was surprised to find that the pages were all intact and indeed still readable. Draco looked over st the house elf waiting for his next orders. "That will be all, please return to whatever you were doing" He said softly. "POP' Joldry was gone.

Draco sighed, picking up the first book off the stack and walking over to Snapes desk. He conjured up a comfortable chair, set the book onto the desk and opened it to the index. He ran his finger down the page until he seen something that might be what he was looking for. Chapter 12: Marriage Bonds. . Pages 3,045- 3,060. He flipped to the marked page and leaned back into the chair and started to read. He was so focused that he didn't notice the time go by or the sun starting to set. He didn't notice the candles flare to life.

What felt like an eternity later Draco sat up and rubbed his temples. Sighing loudly he realized that this was a bigger mess than his parents explained to him. The two of them never had a chance. The moment the bond was sealed so was there fates to each other. It seemed that no matter what they would find each other, which explained why his parents had never seemed to worried about Mias disappearance, The only way out of a blood bond as this was literally death and not only would that kill him but it would take Mia out as well. Natural death would leave the other alive but taking his own life would kill the both of them instantly. Not that Draco was particularly opposed to the match but he felt that Hermione would fight this tooth and nail on the principal of her choice in marriage being deemed for her. This would not sit well with her. Not at all.

Draco would have to think very carefully on how to play this out. Hermione would have to be told. It would only piss her off to find out later that she'd been kept in the dark. He'd teach her occlumency first though. He couldn't risk his father finding out what he knew or that Hermione knew. If his father found out then so did Dolohov and Draco didn't trust them nor did he want to deal with that mess until he and Hermione sorted out the mess that was now their life.


End file.
